1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clamping assemblies and, more particularly, to devices that can be releasably secured to support structures and provide a connecton therefrom to load-carrying means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Temporary hanger systems have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,161 and 3,350,755. The system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,755 utlizes a wedge to force interfitting fingers against the flanges of a beam. The wedge is equipped with an eyebolt for connection to various objects.
A problem with the finger-wedge system is that it can only be used with I beams. Its effectiveness is dependent, in part, on the straightness of the beam flange edges and whether such are parallel. Also, the system is subject to loosening upon vibration or flexure of the beam. Still further, it is very difficult to insure equal distribution of load to each finger--both from a design standpoint and a users standpoint.
The clamp/hanger system closest to the present device is that shown in the inventor's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,161. In that patent, a U-shaped bracket is shown as being pivoted to a stationary jaw. An eyebolt is threaded through the jaw and is rotated to exert force against the bracket which, in turn, holds a beam against the jaw.
A significant disadvantage of the above system is its lack of versatility. It cannot be used with large I beams or beams with long flanges because of the short predetermined clamp opening. Further, the clamp has a narrow jaw face and therefore lacks the ability to inhibit twist-off by transverse forces.
Still further, the clamp's load strength is limited by the eyebolt strength. In any position other than horizontal, shear forces on the eyebolt place a severe limitation on the amount of load the clamp can safely take. This disadvantage is especially significant in that quite often there are no horizontal beams available in the area where one may want to use the clamp.